Boca
by ikaira
Summary: "Porque não importava para quantas bocas ela corresse, no fim, acabaria sempre na boca dele. Neji sabia disso, e Tenten também." NEJIxTENTEN


**Boca**

Quando passava a língua nos dentes, correndo-a pela boca até alcançar os próprios lábios, ela não sentia o gosto do chá que tomara pela manha ou do bolinho de arroz que comera. O que Tenten sentia impregnado em cada mínimo canto de sua boca, era um gosto sem nome que não sabia definir, era algo que lhe ardia a língua, esquentava o corpo e fazia a saliva doce.

Era o mesmo gosto que tinha a boca dele quando descia até a sua com uma delicadeza exagerada que ninguém julgava existir nos finos, e sempre rígidos, lábios de Hyuuga Neji.

Talvez fosse o modo que a língua dele se mexia dentro de sua boca levando a dela. Os movimentos circulares, atrevidos e as vezes tão calmos que ela se sentia derreter.

Ela não sabia, e já cansara de tentar saber. De qualquer maneiro, o gosto estava em sua boca.

-Acho que vou te beijar. –ele dizia natural.

-Então beija.

Quando aconteceu da primeira vez, foi dito ser um erro e que não voltaria a se repetir. Ela admitiu, encabulada, que havia sido sem importância, e ele resmungou em resposta enquanto dava as costas andando pra longe.

Foi _um_ beijo. Uma breve, curta e estática pressão que os lábios dele fizeram nos dela.

E então teve a segunda vez, e depois a terceira, quarta, quinta... centésima primeira, e ninguém mais contou.

Eram as mãos dela nele... da cintura ao peito, do peito aos braços, dos braços aos ombros, dos ombros a nuca e da nuca sumia por entre os cabelos.

Eram as mão dele nela... dos ombros aos braços, dos braços as costas, das costas a cintura e da cintura elas se perdiam e não se sabia mais dizer.

Era assim, sempre assim, uma explosão desenfreada acontecia e eles se devoravam com afinco. Mas nunca, em nenhum momento –_de atenção ou descuido_– foi dito, proposto ou comentado que eles tinham um relacionamento. Qualquer tipo de relacionamento.

E por essa coisa que eles tinham não ter nome algum, era que Tenten arranjava algo no qual pudesse por nome: _namorado_.

Ela sempre corria para o sorriso mais bonito, olhar mais meigo ou para palavras mais doces. Qualquer coisa que fosse o oposto de, bem... Neji. Sempre um cara qualquer de boa aparência, de sorriso fácil e disposto a beijá-la. Duas ou três doses de saquê, olhares significativos, e Tenten arranjava um namorado.

Então havia outra boca descendo sobre a dela com a missão –_impossível_– de explorar cada canto tirando, e se preciso a força, todo e qualquer vestígio que viesse a ter do gosto sem nome e que ela nunca sabia definir.

O irritantemente gostoso gosto da boca Neji.

-Estou namorando. –comunicava a ele.

-E quando termina? –perguntava desinteressado.

-Eu não vou terminar Neji! –rebatia firme.

-É claro que vai. –sorria matreiro.

Não era a primeira vez que aquele diálogo acontecia. Não seria a última vez que aconteceria. Tenten tinha uma longa lista de namorados, do mesmo tamanho da lista de vezes que já comunicara a Neji que estava namorando. Não que gostasse, mas ela não podia desistir de conseguir não querer mais o Hyuuga.

E por dois ou três meses ela conseguia. Conseguia e comemorava por ter sido curada e por não ter mais nenhum vestígio de Neji dançando em sua língua. Se sentia orgulhosa de si mesma e, as vezes, até sorria em frente ao espelho dizendo palavras de elogio ao seu reflexo.

E como se nunca nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, a boca dele parava de descer sobre a dela, as mãos se portavam e tinham limites, e ela então voltava a sentir o gosto do chá e do bolinho de arroz.

E permanecia assim até ouvir aquelas palavras... Depois de dois ou três meses.

-Tenten... –ele a chamava.

-Hum? –respondia.

-Você ainda está namorando?

Neji parecia inocente olhando assim tão perto. E nada parecia que aconteceria até q arrastava as mãos sobre a terra carregando alguns grãos com a palma. Os dedos passeavam no solo como aranhas até que encontrasse os dela, então envolvia-os como se fosse fazer um nó até que se aquietassem ficando somente os polegares a se mexerem sobre a mão dela.

O corpo de Tenten era tomado por um calor único que só era possível com o toque dele, e ela sabia nesses momentos que não tinha mais jeito.

-É, estou. –sussurrava.

_-_Ok. Acho que vou te beijar. –dizia com os lábios já roçando nos dela.

Tenten tentava, e muito até, mas nunca conseguiu dar uma resposta diferente a ele. Por mais que sua mente trabalhasse em respostas como: _vai se ferrar_, _foda-se_, _suma_, _beije uma árvore_ e _blá, blá, blá_... Ela nunca dizia qualquer coisa diferente do...

-Então beija.

E Neji beijava. Ele sempre a beijava começando tudo de novo... Mãos, boca, línguas, e então ela terminava seu namoro de dois, talvez três, meses.

Porque não importava para quantas bocas ela corresse, no fim, acabaria sempre na boca dele. Neji sabia disso, e Tenten também.

**.Ikaira.**

_One \o/ _

_Sdd de escrever pra vcs *-* _

_Esperam que possar curtir. E se "sim", tipo... já sabem neh? Review \o/_

_p.s: Essa fic, se puderam notar, não tem ambiente algum. Sim, foi proposital. Sejam criativos, criem seu próprio ambiente \o/ _


End file.
